


Mi amor es fiebre

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus llega a la Luz Perdida después de que la Matrix revelara un camino nuevo hacia los Caballeros de Cybertron, sólo que durante el viaje el Prime fue secuestrado y el capitán Megatron en ese momento tiene que hacer lo inimaginable para traerlo de vuelta dejando a la tripulación boquiabierta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi amor es fiebre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love is a Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996530) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



> Un gran fic para leer, un gusto traducir esta pieza tan entretenida

Cuando el mapa en la Matrix dirigió a la Luz Perdida al sector del espacio que pertenecía a Vria'a-Zari (una raza orgánica de insectoides) nadie en la tripulación pensó que se enfrentarían a problemas serios. En Vria'a-Zari habían llevado una vida solitaria, no tenían un asiento en el Consejo Galáctico y, por lo tanto, no tenían rencor a los Cybertronianos, incluso su espacio estuvo demasiado lejos de la arena de guerra Autobot-Decepticon.Además, Optimus Prime estaba a bordo! Se unió a la tripulación, tan pronto como se enteró de que el mapa misterioso fue descifrado y señaló la posible ubicación de los Caballeros de Cybertron (que estaba en algún lugar en el espacio de Vria'a-Zari). Optimus era el maestro de las negociaciones con las razas orgánicas y él era un epítome de todo lo que era bueno en los Cybertronianos. Todas las criaturas amaban a Optimus; era imposible no amarlo.  
Por lo que fue una completa sorpresa cuando los Vria'a-Zari en lugar de darle la mano a Optimus Prime y dejar que la Luz Perdida pase, le teletransportaron fuera del puente directo a su capital.  
En primer lugar, nadie supone que los insectoides poseían tal tecnología; una raza orgánica que es tecnológicamente más avanzada que los Cybertronianos mecánicos, Que vergonzoso! En segundo lugar, nadie pensó que las negociaciones fracasarían incluso antes de comenzar. Y por último, las condiciones del Vria'a-Zari hicieron el viaje imposible.

"La Reina Roja de la Colmena permanecerá con nosotros como un rehén y una garantía de que nunca cruzaran nuestras fronteras. Si un buque Cybertroniano entra en nuestro espacio, no dudaremos en poner fin a la vida del rehén "la Reina de Vria'a-Zari gritó desde la pantalla. Optimus estaba de pie junto a ella, desarmado y esposado con algún material orgánico de aspecto desagradable. A pesar de su máscara, Prime logró aparecer apologético, avergonzado y abnegado. Obviamente, él no iba a romper sus ataduras, agarrar el arma de un guardia y ponérsela en la cabeza de la reina antes de exigir la libertad, como lo haría Megatron si estuviera en el lugar de Optimus.

Tal vez por eso los Vria'a-Zari secuestraron a Optimus y no él. Un movimiento sabio de su parte; Megatron estaba bastante seguro de que la tripulación de la Luz Perdida no se molestaría en rescatarle, siendo él el capitán o no.  
De todos modos, realmente necesitaban rescatar a Optimus. Maldito Prime, siempre la fuente de los problemas de Megatron.

Se eximió por un tiempo (la Reina amablemente les dio tiempo para pensar) y le indicó a Blaster que rompiera las comunicaciones, Megatron se volvió hacia su tripulación.

"Cualquier información sobre los Vria'a-Zari y sus posibles debilidades? Tradiciones, características distintivas, su mentalidad? "

Todos los Autobots presentes en el puente intercambiaron miradas inseguras.

"Ellos no se mezclan con otras razas habladoras ... Piensan que todos los demás son bárbaros o algo ..." Blaster sugirió inseguro. "Voy a hacer un anuncio en toda la nave para que cualquier persona que sepa algo venga al puente."

Los que "sabían algo" pasaron a ser Rung y Swerve. Mientras que Megatron era más feliz escuchando al pequeño psicólogo, el rostro de Swerve era una promesa de un dolor de cabeza seguro.

"Estoy sin xenopsychologist, así que mi información es superficial..." empezo Rung "...pero una cosa sobre los Vria'a-Zari es cierta: son criaturas muy emocionales que conceden gran importancia a sus sentimientos. Ellos creen que esto es lo que los distingue de los animales insensibles - su capacidad de sentir y actuar de acuerdo a las emociones que superan los instintos y la fría lógica ".

"Sí, y son muy aficionados al drama" Swerve añadió, su sonrisa habitual de siempre fuera de lugar en relación con la situación. "Un camarero en Hedonia me contó una historia de cómo vio a un grupo de hombres Vria'a-Zari proponersele a una mujer. No sólo la llevaron a ver otro planeta, la propuesta se convirtió en una actuación con toneladas de flores y corrientes sin fin de poesía que describían su belleza ".

"Las emociones son valoradas por encima del sentido común y la pasión por el teatro, entonces ..." Megatron se tocó la barbilla pensativo y su chispa se estremeció en un apretón frío y repentino de temor. Un plan se estaba formando en la cabeza de Megatron... Y a él no le gustaba. En absoluto.

Pero maldita sea, realmente necesitaban entrar en el espacio Vria'a-Zari y su nave personal era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo por la fuerza. Y no podían dejar a Optimus, se suponía que el tonto tenía que ponerse en contacto con los Caballeros de Cybertron - después de todo, eran semidioses y un Prime era más adecuado para hablar con ellos ... Oh, frag todo.

"Blaster" Megatron levantó la barbilla, su óptica brillaba con determinación "abre el canal."

La sala del trono de la reina apareció en la pantalla de nuevo.

"He considerado sus condiciones, su majestad. Aceptamos el deseo de tu pueblo y los dejaremos inmediatamente. Pero antes de desaparecer de su sector para siempre ... Les pido su permiso para decir adiós a Optimus, mientras él aún está aquí para oírme. 

La reina movió sus mandíbulas, reflexionando.

"Tienes mi permiso" pronunció por fin.

"Gracias" Megatron inclino su cabezal escondiéndolo y luego se volvió a Optimus que se movió incómodo en sus enlaces. Megatron lo maldijo mentalmente por última vez y desactivo su óptica por un momento para concentrarse.

Luego miró a la pantalla de nuevo y extendió su mano en una pose dramática.

"Mi amor por ti..." empezó a decir  
"...es como un faro,  
Que se quema tan fuerte,  
y a la vez tan lejos,  
Dividido por el color de nuestros símbolos,  
Nosotros no estamos juntos,  
incluso cuando estamos cerca.  
Y cada uno de tus golpes se siente como una caricia,  
Te aprecio, te deseo ... es una maldición. "  
Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron. Incluso Swerve se quedó sin habla, lo cual fue un logro en sí mismo. La cara de Optimus estaba protegida por su máscara, así que era imposible decir si tenía la misma expresión con la boca abierta, pero la forma en que sus ópticos se abrieron decía mucho.

Megatron no ha hecho más que empezar.

"Sin ti todos los colores se vuelven a gris,  
Y paseare a través del mundo de los muertos ,  
Como un no muerto y como un no vivo,  
Eres la luz del sol cuando este no se refleja,  
Con destellos en tu recubrimiento;  
¿Para que son las estrellas?,  
Si no estás aquí para disfrutar de su belleza conmigo?  
Si estas aquí brillaran y por siempre encandecerán!"

"Estoy soñando" susurró Trailcutter. "Estoy jodidamente soñando. Ultra Magnus, eres el mech más sano entre todos nosotros; por favor dime que no es real ".

"Es verdad" Magnus retumbó, pero incluso su voz salió estrangulada.

"Y hasta el borde más lejano del espacio,  
Me llevare tu nombre, y lo guardare;  
En las lejanas estrellas y constelaciones,  
Tu rostro me verá, siempre persiguiéndome.  
Adiós mi amor;  
Voy a continuar con nuestra misión,  
Pero no habrá alegría para mí,  
no habrá celebraciones,  
Que toda esperanza y felicidad sea abandonada ".  
Megatron se detuvo, bajando la cabeza y colocando su mano sobre su cámara de chispa para reforzar el efecto. Se puso así en completo silencio durante un par de momentos, luego desde la pantalla llegó un sonido apagado.

Las facetas en los ojos de la reina eran de riego, lo que indica tristeza en la mayoría de las especies orgánicas; sus extremidades superiores se entrelazaron fuertemente bajo su barbilla mientras que sus mandíbulas temblaron.

"No dejes de ..." susurró "No te detengas, te lo ruego!"

Los dedos en el brazo de cañón de Megatron se movieron, se encogió e incluso logro mirar a la pantalla de nuevo. Optimus se retorció cuando sus ópticas lo observaron. La mirada roja de Megatron mostró más reverencia. Prime se exalto pero aunque podía sentir una amenaza de muerte arrastrándose debajo.

"Tus ópticos perfectos llevan el color  
De la chispa de Primus,  
Esto parece una blasfemia para mí,  
Porque es Primus quien se robó descaradamente ese color.  
Es el azul más puro en los destellos en tu mirada.  
Tu sonrisa que sólo pocos han visto en su vida  
Se oculta como un tesoro de valor incalculable ... "

"Hey..." Swerve se inclinó hacia Rung riendo nerviosamente. "¿Significa que Megatron escribió un montón de poemas alabando de la belleza de....Prime?"

"No ... Creo que esto es una improvisación" La voz de Rung sonaba igual de tensa.

"Vaya, hombre ... De alguna manera, no significa que sea mejor."

"En un momento eres un guerrero feroz,  
Otro - eres un portador tierno de consuelo,  
Sólo tu tienes todos los dones mundanos recogidos en tu palma,  
Eres precioso tanto como en zona tranquila como en la tempestad.  
Y aunque había demasiadas pérdidas en mi vida,  
Ere tu, mi chispa, que siempre te echo de menos.  
Mi único consuelo sería el siguiente:  
El mundo en el que existías fue el más hermoso"  
Megatron hizo una pausa pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por la Reina:

"No más ... Por favor, no más." Ella se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras sus asistentes y ministros sorbían detrás de su trono. Los guardias que tenían a Optimus a punta de pistola parpadeaban, tratando de aclarar sus ojos de las lágrimas "Voy a enviarte a tu amante de nuevo, Reina Púrpura de la colmena. Por favor ... no se desespere "

A su señal los guardias cortaron las esposas de Optimus, su figura quedó rodeada de luz dorada y desapareció.

"Se detecta la señal de la energía de Optimus en la bodega de carga" Blaster informó de inmediato, apenas podía refrenar su alegría.

A favor de Megatron, jugó su papel hasta el final.

"Tiene mi eterna gratitud, su majestad" dio a la pantalla de una profunda reverencia.

"Oh, no es nada!" La Reina agitó sus miembros superiores. "Has abierto mis ojos, reina púrpura de la colmena. Siempre hemos considerado a su gente como lo mismo que el resto de la galaxia: bárbara e incapaz de tener sentimientos verdaderamente fuertes. Me complace saber que estábamos equivocados. Usted puede continuar con su viaje: nuestro espacio esta abierto para ustedes. Y ahora ... Valla por su amado" ella agitó sus mandíbulas, que igualaron a una sonrisa en el lenguaje corporal Vria'a-Zari. "Sería cruel en retrasar su reunión durante más tiempo. ¡Adiós! "

Y la pantalla se oscureció.

El silencio congelo a todos en el puente; Megatron lentamente miró por encima de todos a los mechs presentes, su óptica ardiendo como brasas rojo al rojo vivo.

"Si atrapo..."dijo en voz baja, las palabras caían como trozos pesados de hierro "... A alguno de ustedes con una grabación de esto, lo voy a encontrar y personalmente lo desmontare pieza por pieza."

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió del puente, las puertas se cerraron tras él con u "shhk" blando.

El silencio se mantuvo durante un klik más. Entonces la autocontrol de Swerve se rompió.

"Por favor, díganme que alguien lo grabó!"

"Por supuesto que lo grabé!" Blaster parecía insultado, aunque un poco preocupado "También puede o no que lo haya subido a la intranet de la nave ..."

"Fue un honor conocerte!" Swerve le estrechó la mano y le despidió "Te recordaremos como a un héroe!"

Un estruendo resonó en algún lugar de las entrañas del barco, y las paredes se sacudieron un poco.

Rung echó una mirada a las pantallas de Blaster que indicaban daño a la estructura de la bodega de carga.

"Espero que recuerden no disparar dentro de la nave" el psicólogo murmuró. No estaba muy preocupado, sin embargo; después de todo, era su profesión saber más acerca de las personas que de lo que ellos mismos se dan cuenta.


End file.
